


Coleus

by slsmountain



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slsmountain/pseuds/slsmountain
Summary: 一个不太车的车车…（。应该会有后续十分ooc，可以的话请继续
Kudos: 12





	Coleus

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️32桐  
> ⚠️设定魔改有  
> ⚠️桐第一人称  
> ⚠️真的很ooc！！！！

牢房的门伴随着”吱呀”的摩擦声被从外面打开了。

我抬起头来看过去，即使油灯的光线昏暗，我也轻易地分辨出了来人的面容。 正站在牢房门口的，正是我此刻最想见又最不想见的人——优吉欧，或者准确来说，是公理教会第三十二位整合骑士，优吉欧.辛赛西斯. 萨蒂滋。  
  
他逆光的清秀面容上没有一丝表情，也基本没什么血色，腰侧挂着的蓝蔷薇之剑更是散发出冷峻的威压，全然是一副不可玷污的神之骑士的模样。  
  
目睹此情此景，我不禁在心里露出一个苦笑——动摇了许多个整合骑士的我如今却无法唤醒同样被整合的最亲近的挚友，不知这算不算是一种讽刺。  
  
而在我这么想的同时，优吉欧已经重新锁住了牢房门，然后迈步向我走来。在距我还有两梅尔左右的地方，他毫不犹豫地拔出了蓝蔷薇之剑。  
  
因为手腕上的镣铐，我的活动范围被严格限制在了床的附近，并且这一次仅凭我一个人的力量，是无论如何也无法再弄断铁链了。我现在已经处于无计可施的境地，只能静观其变一一如果我还有这个机会的话。  
  
所以我就这样呆在原处，看着蓝银色的骑士一步步向我走来。  
  
——是要斩杀我吗?  
  
——最高祭司其人还真是够恶劣的。  
  
然而我现在就得出这个结论，却还是为时太早了。  
  
蓝蔷薇之剑的剑尖几乎已经抵上了我的喉咙，我却因为过于复杂的情感一时间无法发出声音，身体也仿佛被冻住般做不出任何动作。我体会着剑刃上传递过来的冰冷的感觉，注视着优吉欧平静无波的眼睛，试图从那深潭般的绿色中看出些什么——  
  
预想中的疼痛并没有出现。  
  
那锋利的剑尖挑起了我领口处的布料，停顿片刻后向下划去。薄薄的布料完全无法抵挡高优先度的神器的切割，没有任何阻碍地裂了开来。冰冷的剑锋掠过皮肤的触感让我打了个寒噤，睁大了眼看向他，下意识地发问：“——要做什么？优…”   
  
我本打算呼唤他名字的声音被冷漠地打断：“事已至此，你还不明白吗，罪人?”  
  
与此同时，我腰间的皮带在他的剑锋下断为了两截。  
  
我无法立刻完全理解他的意思，但根据发生的一切我却隐约有了个自己都觉得匪夷所思的猜想。我本想继续思考其他的可能性，但优当欧那毫不停顿的剑让我无法集中精神地战栗，最终还是不过脑子就将心中的疑问脱口而出：  
  
“难、难不成…是要在这里做吗？可是为什么…”  
  
优吉欧的剑停顿在了我的小腹处，他就这么维持着举剑的动作，一字一句地道：

“没有为什么。这是最高祭司大人的命令，这个理由便已足够。”  
  
“…命令？”我迷茫地重复了一遍。我完全想不明白阿多米尼斯多雷特下达这个命令的动机，只能漫无边际地猜测着：只是单纯地想要折磨我吗？还是说有什么其他的深意呢…  
  
我的思考很快就被迫中断了，优吉欧收剑发出的碰撞声将我的心绪重新拉回来面对这个几乎让人想要放弃思考的境况，而在我做出下一步行动之前，我那已经差不多成了布片的衣服就离我而去。  
  
虽说这样的事情也并不是第一次和他做了， 但我绝对没有想过有朝一日会在这种情境下重演。来不及再思考什么对策，我姑且还是对优吉欧的动作做出了反抗。  
  
只要先让他暂停执行最高祭司那匪夷所思的命令，就还能有改变状况的余地…我是这么想的。只不过我的反抗还没能起到该有的作用就被轻轻松松地镇压了。然后我被优吉欧脸朝下地按在了床上，双手也被用连接镣铐与墙壁的铁链缠了好几圈，他还真是十成十的不留情面。  
  
我猜高傲的整合骑士大人一定不会想到给一个反叛公理教会的罪人做前戏和扩张，可事实却证明我猜错了。他手指的触感是那么的鲜明，尽管动作里没有蕴含着半点感情，但我知道我是无法拒绝他的。而且我甚至还抱有隐秘的期望，想象着这样也许至少能够稍微动摇他一一即使我很清楚阿多米尼斯多雷特不会下达给她自己的骑士增添不稳定因素的命令。

感受到他的手指抽出去后，我深呼吸了一下攥紧床单。虽然根据我那算不上多丰富的经验来判断准备工作还做得不够充分，但在这种状况下我也不能要求太多，他没有直接进来我就已经谢天谢地了——话是这么说，但还是太疼了。

即使我咬着嘴唇竭力不发出声音，但泪水还是背叛了意志不断地溢出眼眶。我用朦胧的视野看着它们滚落到床单上印出水渍，同时祈祷着这副狼狈的样子不要被优吉欧发现。

我会哭成这种丢人的样子并不是因为疼痛。这种痛法和被剑砍比起来算不得什么，我当然没有脆弱到被这样对待就哭得停不下来的地步，但是却一直在止不住地掉眼泪。我知道这是为什么。

我小声地换气，生怕一不小心就会发出抽噎声。此时此刻我不想让优吉欧知道我在哭，因为我甚至怀疑我的表现也许会出现在完成任务后他对阿多米尼斯多雷特的汇报中。我不能接受那种事情发生，那实在是太讽刺又太难堪了。而且现在我应该做的事是尽量去思考唤醒他的方法，而不是对此感到委屈——再说我也没什么好委屈的， 这行为又不是出于优吉欧的本心，而只不过是因为最高祭司的操纵而已。

优吉欧温凉的手指贴上了我的腰侧，而我能做的只有尽量放松身体好让自己少受点罪，以及握紧了手上的链子极轻地啜泣。不过毕竟我们是契合的，很快我就感受到了微弱而不明显的快意慢慢从疼痛底下泛上来，然后又渐渐强烈起来。熟悉的酥麻感顺着尾椎攀爬而上，让我的大脑逐渐变得昏昏沉沉。

真糟糕啊。

我在心里这么想着，然后放弃了思考。因为我想尽可能地多感受他一点。谁知道以后还有没有这样的机会呢——

当这一切进行到最后时，我想到在平常的这个时候，我会向他要一个亲吻。

可是现在我不能。

在这位整合骑士大人离开牢房前，我试着呼唤他的名字。

但他没有回头。

然后牢房的门在我眼前合上，四周再次安静下来。


End file.
